Vampires Blood
by Susan Suicide
Summary: My Fanfic for the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- First meeting**

It was my first day at Bathory High. I was in ninth grade, and I just moved to the little town of Bathory. I was living in my own apartment, which my parents let me get due to the fact that I was emancipated. But that's beside the fact. My names Morticia, but most people call me Raven.

I was putting on my makeup when my only was requesting a video chat on my laptop. I smirked thinking of how we stayed so close, while being total opposites. I didn't know If I should answer it because it's been so long since I had any blood. You see, I was a vampire, and a bloodthirsty one at that. I still have ways to go till I have total control. I just ignored the call and sent her a text saying 'late for school ttyl'

**At Bathory High**

I went into the gym with the other freshman. Everyone avoided me, until 3 boys walked in. One was as pale as me, and looked almost like me as well; he dressed in all black, and had dark hair. I looked down at my spiked choker, black top, black leggings, and my red and black tutu all topped off with my black platform boots. My hair was naturally black, but it was long, and I died the front bangs red. Just being around everyone, I felt my fangs emerge from my gums. 'Why now?' I thought, and at this the dark haired pale boy glanced at me funny. I decided to shrug it off as he was figuring I'm a freak. Little did I know I was wrong. Way wrong. I finished with my locker assignment, and went to my locker. I tossed my black backpack in, and took out the first notebook I would need for the day, English. Just as I turned around, there was another boy there.

"Hey goth girl, since our goth boy ain't around, you'll have to do instead." The boy had said. He shoved me against my locker and let me fall to the ground. I caught myself on my hands, and swung my feet underneath his, sending the boy to the ground. I stood up and looked down at him, noticing the vein in his neck, I started to run, so I wouldn't ruin anything on my first day here, and I ran out and headed home. I needed to have more control then that. I can't kill anyone, not here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- That night…**

It was about midnight; I went out for a walk around town. I didn't know why, but my mind was just kind of leading me somewhere. After a few more twists and turns, I ran into a figure. It was the boy I saw earlier. Who was he, and why was he out now? Why was he staring at me like that to? I suddenly felt my fangs come back out, because I smelled blood, but where was it coming from? He obviously wasn't bleeding, then I looked down, I cut my wrist somewhere, and now I was bleeding.

" Don't you go to Bathory High?" he asked me.  
>"Does it concern you? But yes, I do. I'm Morticia, but most people call me Raven."<br>"I'm Vladimir, Vladimir Tod. My friends just call me Vlad though."  
>"Well Vlad, the question now is, why are you staring at me with that look of hunger in your eyes, and why are you being extra careful to hide your teeth?"<br>"Well, Morticia, the same coulda been said about you before school, when you had that murderous intent in your eyes, and when I'm sure I saw you having fangs."  
>"Well I'm sure you have those same fangs, if I'm not mistaken." I said as I ran my thumb over my fangs making a small cut, and licking up the blood it spilt. I watched his eyes grow bigger, and his fangs emerge from his gums.<br>"Morticia, are you a vampire?" Vlad had said ever so softly.  
>"That depends, are you a vampire yourself?" I said determined not to blow my cover to a mere human. Vlad didn't answer, he just reached for my wrist, and sucked on the blood that had spilt from my wrist. He kept sucking on the open wound, I suddenly felt really lightheaded. I grabbed his shoulder as I knelt on the ground. He pulled off instantly.<p>

"Morticia… I'm.. I'm so sorry.. are you okay?"  
>"Vlad.. I'll be fine.. I'm a vampire too, and I had a lot worse bites then this, it just hasn't been for a while." I said, weakly. Last thing I remember seeing was Vlad's concerned face, as I slipped into what felt like eternal darkness.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-waking up**

I was just waking up; I opened my eyes and looked around. Where was I? I sat up, and I was in a foreign bed, with foreign pillows and sheets. Why wasn't I in my room? I mean I had the strangest dream, I met the boy from school, his name was Vlad and he was a vampire, and he almost killed me. All of a sudden, there were footsteps and voices coming from downstairs. 3 if I'm not mistaken. I strained to listen to what they were saying.

"Vladimir, why did you request my presence at such an hour?" The one man had said.  
>"Vlad here has a small problem." A womans voice had said as the footsteps grew closer.<br>"Aunt Nelly, you stay back here, Uncle Otis and I will go and figure out what the problem is." Vlad had said. Was last night really just a bad dream? I looked back at my wrist, and saw that it had a bite mark. I saw a clock saying it was 5 am. 'Shit' I thought. I have school in 3 hours. I immediately felt lightheaded again so I put my head on the foreign pillow and waited for sleep to come back to me. That's when the door opened and I just rolled away from it.

"Vladimir… who is she?" The man known as Otis said. I didn't like being referred to as a 'she'. I had a name, which was Morticia.

"My names Morticia." I said weakly.

"Morticia, your awake?" Vlad said. He sounded worried.

"What happened?" Otis had asked, more me then Vlad. I sat up and rubbed my eyes from the blinding light.

"I don't know. Last night, after skipping school yesterday, something was leading me. It lead me to Vlad. I smelled blood, and Vlad figured out I was a vampire. Then I was trying to figure out if he was one or not, and since I forgot my wrist was bleeding, I cut my thumb on my fang and licked the blood. Before Vlad could answer my question, he bit my wrist, and it scared me, but then I passed out. Then I woke up here." I explained, and Vlad nodded to his uncle after I finished. I guess he was confirming whether or not what I said was true. After a long pause, Otis had finally spoke.

"While how are you feeling now? Otis asked me, trying to figure out what happened. 

"I'm fine.. little lightheaded still… but other than that… ok."

Otis just nodded. "Have you been drinking blood lately?" I nodded no. "Vladimir, have your Aunt run up some blood for Morticia." Vlad nodded and ran downstairs. Otis sat on the edge of the bed. "Morticia… how did you get changed at such a young age? Do they keep touch with you to make sure you know the Elysian ways? Or no?"

"No they don't. They changed me when they attacked at my friend's party. They abandoned me, when I was in pain. After that I knew what had happened. After I made a fatal mistake, I knew what I had become." I told him. He looked at me with wondering curiosity. "The fatal mistake is what you want to know, I'm guessing. My parents just signed my papers for me to live on my own. It was that night, I finished packing. Once I did, that's when I was overpowered. That night… I killed my parents." I gripped onto the blanket and started crying. I was no better than the monster who changed me and killed my friends. That's when Vlad walked in. 

"Here Mortricia. Drink, now." Vlad told me.I wiped my eyes and nodded.

"I'll be downstairs if you two need me, but for now, I think both of you should get ready for school, Vladimir walk Mortricia home so she can change." Otis had said, Vlad nodded. I got up and drank the bag of blood that Vlad gave me, and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As of right now, the only characters I see me having in the story are Otis, Henry, Vlad, Nelly, Joss, Jasik, and D'ablo. My reasons for this, are I haven't read the entire series… yet. I am currently just starting 10****th**** grade bleeds, and I currently don't have the money to buy the next 2 books in the series. So, as of now, the only events I will have in here, are going to be the ones that happened in 9****th**** grade slays. But as I go on reading, then I will add more events. Thank you, and now back to the story.**

**Chapter 4: Going to Morticia's apartment.**

Vlad had just finished changing. I was leaning against the wall, still feeling a little lightheaded. I did finish my bloodbag and the girl Nelly took it and put it in this box labeled 'Biohazard'. Even with all this, I was glad I had found more of my own kind, but something was different, this I could tell. I mean, I felt in my heart that I was starting to like Vlad, but I'm probably just some nuisance to him. He exited his room wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black hoodie. I smirked at how he had worn something similar yesterday. He just smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Ready to go m'lady?" He asked holding out an arm for me to take. I just giggled and pushed his arm outta the way.

"I can walk by myself y'know?" I smiled at him and started walking toward the stairs. Otis had come up, and had offered me a hand in getting down the steps. I just nodded no and started walking. I was halfway down when I lost my balance. Otis and Vlad were by my side instantly.

"Thanks guys." I smiled at them.

"It's no problem at all Morticia, by the way I never introduced myself. I'm Otis." Otis told me. I nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Otis. By the way, call me Raven. I prefer Raven to Morticia." I told him, and he nodded back and him and Vlad finished helping me down the steps.

"Raven… Vlad will walk you home, where do you live? I will pick both of you up and drive you to school in an hour. I remember how long girls can take to get ready." Otis said while laughing. I shot him a death glare and he shut up instantly. Vlad led me out, and we went off to my house. As we were walking, we talked about everything imaginable, we had so much in common.

"Hey Vlad, you didn't have to do this you know that right?" I yelled out from behind my bedroom door.

"I know, but I wanted to do this Raven. I am really sorry about yesterday.. well last night." He said back. I finished putting on my outfit and I was ready to go. I had put on my black and white striped leggings, super high black heels, my white tutu skirt, and my white and black 'I survived the black parade' t-shirt from a My Chemical Romance concert. She opened her door and yelled for Vlad to come in as she was curling her hair and doing her make up. Vlad was looking around her room as she finished.

"You like what you see Vlad?" I asked him. He looked at her up and down and smiled.

"Why yes, yes I do." Vlad said with a sexy grin on his face. I giggled at that. He was really cute.

"I meant with my room silly. But thanks." I smiled at him and went out to the front room of my apartment and saw that Otis was here. Vlad followed me.

"Oh my uncles here, I guess we should go. But I do like your room by the way. Wait a minute… go into your room and stay there and wait for me." He told me. I looked at him confused but I obeyed. I heard Vlad answer the door. About 2 minutes later he came back in with an evil grin and shut my door.

"Vlad.. what was all that about?" I asked very confused.

"Oh just this." Vlad said as he smirked evilly. I smiled back thinking of how cute he was. That's when he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him deepening the kiss, when he pushed me back on the bed not breaking the kiss. All of a sudden there was a door opening, and Otis' voice.

"Okay, Vlad you've had more than enough time to talk to her. Oh okay I'm sorry for intruding." Otis said closing the door again. I pushed Vlad off and sat up blushing like crazy.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, there's just something about you. I really like you a lot." Vlad said looking at the ground.

"Don't be sorry, I like you too." I said picking his head up and kissing him softly. I grabbed my bag and put some makeup in it. We walked out, and Otis laughed that our clothes were a mess, along with our hair. I quickly straightened my outfit out and ran a brush through my hair when I noticed vlad was having a hard time with his hair. I fixed his with no problem, and we were off to school.


End file.
